misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Leafeon
Leafeon, labeled, The Peace Keeper started out as an Eevee and eventually evolved to Leafeon. He was a castmate and a potential antagonist in Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Electivire. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical, but had a segment on the Airport Sideshow. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Scizor. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Verdant Pokemon *Type: Grass *Height: 3'4" *Weight: 56.4 lbs *Ability: Leaf Guard *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves **Vine Whip ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery leafeon pokedex 3D.png|Leafeon in Pokedex 3D leafeon kalos back.png|Leafeon's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations leafeon kalos.png|Leafeon's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations leafeon new party.png|Leafeon's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations leafeon old party.png|Leafeon's party sprite in the Fourth and Fifth Generations leafeon unova back.png|Leafeon's back sprite in the Fifth Generation leafeon unova front.png|Leafeon's front sprite in the Fifth Generation leafeon unova back.gif|Leafeon's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation leafeon unova front.gif|Leafeon's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation leafeon shuffle.png|Leafeon in Pokemon Shuffle leafeon rumble.png|Leafeon in Pokemon Rumble leafeon conquest ow.png|Leafeon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver leafeon conquest.png|Leafeon in Pokemon Conquest leafeon pokepark.png|Leafeon in PokePark leafeon md.png|Leafeon's Mystery Dungeon Tile leafeon sinnoh back.png|Leafeon's back sprite in the Fourth Generation leafeon hgss.png|Leafeon's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver leafeon dp.png|Leafeon's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl leafeon premiere.jpg|Leafeon's Premiere Card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion leafeon majestic dawn.png|Leafeon's second card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion leafeon rising rivals.png|Leafeon's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion leafeon undaunted.png|Leafeon's card in the Undaunted Expansion leafeon call of legends.png|Leafeon's card in the Call of Legends Expansion leafeon dark explorers.png|Leafeon's card in the Dark Explorers Expansion leafeon bw promo.png|Leafeon's card in the Black and White Promo Expansion leafeon plasma freeze.png|Leafeon's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion leafeon furious fists.png|Leafeon's card in the Furious Fists Expansion leafeon lvlX Majestic Dawn.png|Leafeon's Lvl.X card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion leafeon ex generations.png|Leafeon's EX card in the Generations Expansion leafeon gx ultra prism.png|Leafeon's first GX card in the Ultra Prism Expansion leafeon gx ultra prism 2.png|Leafeon's second GX card in the Ultra Prism Expansion leafeon gx ultra prism 3.png|Leafeon's third GX card in the Ultra Prism Expansion leafeon anime model.png|Leafeon's model for the Pokemon Anime leafeon anime.png|Leafeon in the Pokemon Anime leafeon manga.png|Leafeon in the Pokemon Manga leafeon oa.png|Leafeon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl leafeon dream.png|Leafeon's Dream World Art leafeon doll.png|Leafeon's Dream World Doll Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Scizor